


In hell, but opens gates to even more hell.

by AlternateArtist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (And also sorry but i despise Papyton... that is just my opinion tho.), Ambassador Frisk, Big Brother Sans, Child Abuse, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Depressed Sans, Evil Chara, F/F, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Flashbacks, Frisk Uses Sign Language, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Here's some important ones:, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I promise, I really ship Soriel, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, POV Sans, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Papyrus Needs A Hug, Past Child Abuse, Poor Sans, Protective Papyrus, Protective Sans, Sad Sans, Sans Has Night Terrors, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans Remembers Resets, Sans Swearing, Sans-centric, Save this poor skeleton, Selectively Mute Frisk, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, The chapters get longer, Toriel hates Asgore, Worried Papyrus, Younger Brother Papyrus, and better, oh yeah, wow i put too much useless tags....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternateArtist/pseuds/AlternateArtist
Summary: Everyone is free.Everyone can be happy.Right?....Heh.





	1. Sunny....

**Author's Note:**

> My first story!  
> Please enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The barrier was broken....So monsters can live happily...  
> ....  
> Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too proud of this at the moment but I still wanna see what others think!  
> Enjoy!

Escaped.

**Finally.**

Everyone is now happy, and can live on the surface with humans.

**. . . .**

The sun is in the same spot.

The same day.

Same view.

Same recorded lines.

How many times will you see this stupid view till the kid is done?

How many times will you have to repeat the same words over and over and act like it's new to you...  
When it's not?

You've seen this too many times to count. It's dull now. Its been what felt like years since you felt anything new. Something new...

A tug on your jacket.

You look down and see frisk. They sign at you "Sans?" you respond "hm? what's up kid?". They look at you frowning and sign "Are you thinking about when I'll reset again?"

You paused for a moment and looked away, before looking back at them then saying "a bit.".

Frisk smiled and said "I won't..... Never again, ok?".

That was a lie.

Frisk had said those words once before, but look where we are now. ~~About 10 resets later-~~

You just said "heh." Then ruffled their hair, and giving them the most realistic smile you could give,then said "thanks kid.".

Next thing you knew, Frisk accepted Position as monster ambassador, and Papyrus ran off. You then said what you usually did and went the opposite direction.

You assumed Undyne did what she usually did, but You went to do something different.

Instead of teleporting and going to Papyrus and Undyne, You went deeper into the underground and teleported even deeper.

You continued on till you reached the very end and begining and saw someone you haven't seen in the previous timelines.

**Something different...**

"hey.." you said. "doncha know how to greet a new pal? turn around...and shake my hand." You lend out a hand when they spun around. They didn't shake. They only stared.

 

"hey...don't leave me hangin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> This chapter was short but.....they get longer I promise!  
> Though...  
> I'm not good with promises.


	2. Hell-o!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally seen him again. 
> 
> Been years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know. Just wanted to make this a thing.

He hesitantly shook your hand, fear spread all across his features.

There was no whoopee cushion.

Just a normal hand shake.

"um....Do I know you...?" He asked.

You chuckled and said "yeah, don't remember me? shouldn't be surprised. you were a baby when we met."

He said "Oh!... Sorry it's such a bad time then.... Wish we met sooner. Or seen each other again? Well... Since you seem to already know my name, what's yours?"

You said "sans. sans the skeleton. neva would have thought you were the weed.". "Most people didn't. But... Um... Why did we meet when I was a baby?" He asked.

You simply explained "i was ya babysitter. you were a very interesting baby. kept tryin to headbutt me.". You chuckled a bit. " you were pretty easy to take care of, but, when i needed to take care of papyrus i couldn't see ya anymore. and when i was able to and let you meet pap, heard ya died."

Asriel frowned a bit, "Oh... Yeah..... I did... Die.... Might sound a bit weird but I came back..... "

You said "yeah... heard that. accidents happen, i guess.". He looked a bit stunned. You spoke again "not you. you comin back wasnt really a mistake-" You stopped when you saw a leaf sprout from his leg. "um...."

Asriel looked at his leg and said "Oh.... I'm sorry we had such little time! Wish we could speak more... But I'm gunna turn back into a flower....." "it's fine....gotta go anyway...cant let everyone wonder where i am....bye, asriel..." And started to turn to leave. "Goodbye, Sans!" Asriel called.

Then you teleported away, not without a final smile and wave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER SMALL CHAPTER!!
> 
> Ill get longer,  
> but....  
> I dunno I feel like I didn't portray Asriel correctly.  
> Meh....  
> Hope you guys enjoyed anyway.


	3. Age-Appropriate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit longer, a bit better!  
> Enjoy

You had only teleported to near the cliff where the sun still sat. You walked the rest of the way down till you saw Papyrus and Frisk waiting.

Frisk noticed you first and tugged on Papyrus' cape to get his attention. He seems to brighten a bit after spotting you. "SANS! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

You simply shrugged and winked when saying "well, if i had tibia-nest, i was doin' a little sight seeing." You got a mix of Papyrus' annoyed groans and Frisk's giggles at your pun. "I CANT BELIEVE YOU! WE WERE ABOUT TO GO TO THE HUMAN CITY UNTIL WE REALIZED YOU WEREN'T HERE. TORIEL AND ASGORE WENT AHEAD TO GO TALK TO THE HUMANS WHILE ME AND FRISK STAYED HERE TO WAIT FOR YOU! AND ALPHYS AND UNDYNE, TOO!" Papyrus yelled.

You smiled and said "sorry to keep ya waitin' bro."

He just sighed and turned around. "IT'S FINE! LET'S JUST GO GET UNDYNE AND APLHYS THEN HEAD TO THE HUMAN CITY.".

You nod.

Papyrus walks ahead while you and Frisk follow behind him. You were looking at the leaves on the trees before looking down at Frisk. Though their eyes are closed, you can tell they're staring at you, wearing a skeptical expression. They started to sign.

" **Where were you?** " "i told you guys. i went sight seein." You reply. "I know what you said. But you never did that before. Where _actually_ were you? What were you doing?" They sign back. Were they trying to be intimidating?

"...visitin someone." you say. "Visiting someone..." they started signing, looking at the bushes, seemingly thinking. You hear them quietly mumble something, their soft whispery voice made it impossible to even decipher what they said. "what?" you ask.

They looked back at you. "Nothing. Come on. I can see Undyne and Alphys." they sign. We were reaching the end of the trail, and Undyne and Alphys were standing there, chatting about what you wound assume, anime.

Papyrus walks up to Undyne and Undyne started to ask "Yo Paps! Didja get Sans-" she finally looked at you. "Oh. See ya did. Sans where were you?!"  Papyrus told her what you told them. She scowled at you "Are you serious Sans?! We waited just because you wanted to sight see?! We waited and missed out on walking with Toriel and Asgore to introduce monsters! Like what the actual fuck Sans!-"

She stopped when Papyrus cleared his non-existent throat. She looked at him and he slightly gestured at Frisk. "Oh, sorry. Uh...... 'What the heck Sans?!' Better?" Papyrus nodded. 

Undyne rolled her eyes, well, eye. "U-Undyne, why don't we s-start heading to the city? we can a-argue on our w-way there." Alphys said, smiling a bit at her. Undyne smiled back. "Eh, fine. Come on. We gotta meet up with em anyway." She took Alphys' hand and started walking. Papyrus walked just behind them, ever so often pointing and talking about things. You and Frisk walked behind him walking beside each other. Frisk was looking down at the road, and had seemed to be distraught over something. 

You wanted to ask them about it, but you knew Frisk's tells. If they didn't say anything to you they didn't want you to know, and asking them will be pointless, as they will just brush it off.

After walking for about 20 minutes, you finally made it to the human city called Mt. Ebott City. Papyrus was going crazy pointing and jumping around like a bunny on a sugar high.

Undyne and Alphys walked besides each other while Alphys was talking about all the tall buildings and how they reminded her of her favorite animes. They both were chatting on and on between themselves before involving you and Frisk (Along with Papyrus) into the conversation.

After a few minutes of chatter about anime, where Asgore and Toriel were, and how exited they were finally making it to the surface,

 

**Undyne's phone rang.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was till kinda short... Buuuttttttt I do hope ya'll enjoyed!  
> I tried makin' it make as much sense as possible and make it still intresting.  
> I think I did alright.  
> Also, Mt Ebott city.  
> (Im a friggin genius after many other people.)


	4. I guess even hell's unfair.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne receives some news that is incredibly unfair.  
> But I guess even hell's unfair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAHHHH it's still too short to me...  
> And sorry if I give too much (in ur opinion) useless information sometimes sorry. I like being detailed sometimes.   
> ~^~

Undyne took her phone from out her pocket and looked at the caller ID. She answered saying "What's up?" There was a pause. "Wait what?!" she shouted, a clear mix or anger and confusion. Another even longer pause, "history my scaly ass..." you heard her mutter, she raised her voice again "What makes those humans so innocent?! They-" She was cut off by, assumingly, Asgore. "Ugh! Fine! Where do we even go? Since we can't..." She more or less trailed off when Asgore had spoken again, you could slightly hear his deep voice, but couldn't make out any words he said. "Yeah....I got it. I'll get em' there safely." A short pause, then Undyne said "Alright. See ya there, Asgore." She hung up.

"W-what was it?" Alphys asked. Undyne looked at her phone when it buzzed again, and while reading it she answered, "We can't live in the human city. The humans aren't allowing it." "W-what?!" Alphys squeaked. "Exactly." Undyne said, eye still reading her phone. "THEN...WHERE WILL WE LIVE?" Papyrus asked. "Asgore sent me a message of some old monster city, a couple miles away." Undyne said, then added "I'm supposed to get all the monsters there safely. I'll start with you 4, then go back to the Underground and get everyone else." She grinned surely, "But I know that Asgore is gonna fix all of this and soon enough, we'll be able to live in the city too. Ready to head out?"

Everyone nodded including you.

This wasn't normal. Usually humans let monsters live in the city with them. This old monster city will be an interesting experience... new.....

Frisk tugs on your jacket again to get your attention. "You coming?" They sign. You nod. Everyone walks on, and you follow behind next to Papyrus this time. Everyone in the same position as they were when going to the human city, besides frisk and Papyrus switching positions. After about 2 miles, you were getting tired. 

**How pathetic.**

Papyrus seemed to have noticed how tired you were and had picked you up. Your skull rested on the soft shoulder piece of his battle body.

You don't remember much of what happened during the walk because you fell asleep not to long after Papyrus picked you up. He only woke you up when you guys were close to the city. It really was in ruins. Undyne found a large 2 floor house, the door was stuck, until she busted it open by slamming into it, arm first. 

The inside looked much worse and larger than the outside. 

The inside had cobwebs in almost every corner, dark and some wet puddles from rain. A hole in the ceiling above. The kitchen was large, but a tile was missing, the fridge was muddy,  and the stove barley worked. The living room was spacious and had a soft couch with a TV that wasn't plugged in, along with a coffee table. 

There were many bed rooms. 6 in total. There was one room on the 1st floor where the walls were a plain white, but the floors were covered in blue and yellow carpet and a creaky bed with white blankets. Undyne and Alphys claimed this room. Another room on the second floor with yellow wallpaper that had small purple flowers and darker purple carpet, along with a large bed that had light yellow blankets that were almost white. Frisk claimed that room. Then another room with blue walls, black carpet and red drapes with holes, and a big bunk bed with sheets but no blankets nor pillows like the others. You and Papyrus chose this room. 

Undyne typed something on her phone then said "Alright, so I just sent where we are to Asgore, I'll be going back to MT. Ebott to get everyone else. Asgore and Toriel should be here soon. See you guys soon, got it?" An array of agreement from all 4 of you. 

Undyne opened the door much easier now, and then left. Papyrus went to try and clean up the place a little and Frisk helped, Alphys went to try and turn the TV on and get it working, and you just stood there. 

**Useless.**

**A waste of space.**

 

Your sad thoughts we're interrupted by the door opening. A loud creek echoing throughout the house. Throughout your skull. 

Asgore and Toriel peer from behind the door. 

Frisk immediately ran up to Toriel and hugged her. Papyrus walked up to them too, chatting up a storm. You walked up to them too. Toriel waved to you saying "Greetings,Sans.", and you waved back saying "hey tori." Soon enough, Papyrus is showing them the different rooms to choose from. Asgore choose one that had light yellow walls, black carpet, white drapes, and a king sized bed. You suppose a king size bed works for him. Toriel decided to have the same room with Frisk. 

Alphys continues working on the TV, later joined by Asgore. Toriel joins Papyrus and Frisk in cleaning the kitchen up first, and you sit on the couch and you fall asleep from sinking into the comfortable cushions. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this long to you?  
> Ahh....  
> Anyway,  
> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Some more sad thoughts brought into Sans' head!  
> Yaayyy low self love.  
> ~^~


	5. Daddy issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams aren't real.  
> Unless they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> :3

"Sans! Get up." He yelled at you, waking you from sleeping. 

When you heard the voice you could immediately tell who it was. You shot up and the figure in front of you said "Follow. Me." He started walking off, then you followed him. 

**What did you do this time?**

He suddenly stopped in the middle of a hallway, and you could tell why. The wall was covered in nonsensical crayon scribbles in different colors. The crayons where still laying on the floor out of their box in front of the wall. He turned to you and said "I came home, and this was on the walls... Why is that?" You started stuttering an explanation, looking away and voice quiet. "i-i... papyrus ... he..." You felt a slap across your face when he slapped you while holding your shirt collar with the other hand. "Look at me when your talking! Don't start fucking mumbling." You tried clearing your voice and looking at him and speaking clearly, failing a bit. "papyrus must have run out o-of paper..."

He shouted once more "Must have?! You mean you don't fucking know?! You're supposed to watch him!" You shrunk more, not being able to much do to him still holding you by the collar. "i fell asleep! i was so tired-!" He slapped you again, causing a bit of a whimper out of you. "I don't give a fuck whether you're tired or not! He is your brother! But, since you obviously don't care about him, you wouldn't mind if I punished him, would you?!"

"Don't you dare hurt my fucking brother!" You yelled at him, upset at even the thought of him nearly touching Papyrus.

He slapped you again, most likely for raising your voice at him, or cursing at him, or even threatening him.

**How stupid can you be?**

 

When he slapped you, he had let your collar go and you hit the ground faced down. He kicked you in the skull, and that made things doubled. Your hearing became weird.

**Small pause...**

You thought he was going to kick you again, but he spared you for now. You heard him say something, but it was mostly muffled. The only words you could make out were "....-clean- ..... -up." Which was more than enough. You didn't look at him after being pushed but you knew he was gone when you heard his footsteps get quieter, the door to his room opening and the closing then the softer click of the lock. You got up carefully and started heading to the bathroom where the cleaning supplies were.

The bathroom was outside of yours and Papyrus' room so you tried being quiet to not wake him up. After getting all of the supplies you needed for cleaning the wall, when you opened the door and started making your way to the crayon covered wall. While you were setting the stuff down, you heard something that had stopped you. A door? You looked over and....

Papyrus was standing in the doorway of his room.

So much for not waking him up...

You had looked away, and continued setting the stuff down besides you. "what're ya doin' up paps? go back to bed." When he didn't respond, you stopped, but didn't look back at him. Then you heard slow footsteps, softened by the thin carpet. You tried to get the paper towels you needed, you couldn't help but look back towards him. When you looked back at him, he was standing next to you, looking at you.

You stopped and stupidly stared at him. He looked so hurt, though you were the one beat up. Though.... in his hurt was... regret? Though you were incredibly gifted at reading faces or facial expressions... That couldn't be right... Why would papyrus feel that? Or look like that? What Papyrus said answered your unspoken questions. 

 

"He hurt you... Didn't he? But.... That's my fault.... If I hadn't of wrote on the wall..." You quickly went to reassure him. "no paps it's okay... you didn't do this. i should have been watching you better. should have cared more...." You looked off to the side, unable to look at him. You felt tiny arms draped over your shoulders as tiny hands interlocked behind your neck. It took a bit to realize he was hugging you. "If it's not my fault... It's not your fault either..."

You hugged him back.

You sat that way for a good couple minutes before you pulled away,  smiling a bit. "i... i better get back to cleaning." You said. "Hey.... May I help you?" He asked. You smiled wider and then nodded. You and Papyrus both started cleaning the wall together, Papyrus making it not boring and quiet enjoyable. Once you both were finished, you, with the help of Papyrus, put everything back in the bathroom. Then you went back to your rooms. You let Papyrus heal you, and that made him pretty tired. You laid him in bed, and tucked him in. Just before turning off the light, saying "goodnight, bro" and hearing a quiet murmurer which you could only assume was a goodnight. You laid in your bed and soon enough fell asleep.

 

......

Wait... 

Someone's trying to wake you up....

You opened your eyes....

Papyrus?

Why does he look so afraid?

Wait.. N-no....

 

**NO!**

**.....**

You open your eyes and Papyrus is staring down at you. You sit up and yawn. Your brother responds to your wakefulness. "HELLO BROTHER! IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!" "how... long have i been sleepin'?" You ask him. "ABOUT 4 HOURS! COME ON! IT'S TIME TO EAT DINNER!" 4 hours....? It felt longer..... "dinner..?" you asked. "YES DINNER! ME AND TORIEL MADE IT TOGETHER! COME ON!" you were a bit dazed before you could comprehend that he was lifting you up. You looked at the dinner table and Asgore sat on one end of the table, Toriel sat on another, Frisk sat next to Alphys, Alphys next to Undye, Unyne next to Asgore. There were 3 other seats, yours would be across frisk and near Toriel apparently. And Papyrus right next to you. But there's and empty seat....

Papyrus was the one to place you in the seat next to Toriel and across Frisk and he then brought 7 plates. He placed one in front of everyone then brought the utensils in. The food was last. It looked and smelled pretty good. Everyone dug in and it tasted really good! The main topic was the topic of the humans not letting monsters like in the city with them. Asgore was talking to Alphys. 

You didn't want much to do with that conversation.

You weren't really hungry either. 

You decided to go to your room and just to sleep some more instead. You headed to the kitchen to at least get some water. 

Something caught your attention. You listened in from the kitchen. "Alphys, I would like you to do some research on monster and human history. There must be something that explains the humans strange behavior..." Asgore told Alphys. Alphys spoke up, the same stutter, and said "Oh I h-have a little.... I found a couple books with some strange w-writing. Made from a author... But all in the same language. They l-look less like a spoken language a-and more o-of just symbols. F-from a peace sign to a smiley face and more..." 

Symbols? 

 

Why did that remind you of something? 

 

You had been apparently lost in... something when you heard a sharp sound of glass shatter. You looked down and saw you had dropped the glass you had. "BROTHER?" You looked where you heard the voice and saw Papyrus standing there looking at the glass. "AW SHOOT, WHAT HAPPENED?" You laughed a bit nervously. "nothin bro. just a little clumsy is all... slipped out my fingers." "UGH! SANS!! SIGH, I'LL CLEAN THIS UP. YOU GO GET A NEW GLASS, AND DON'T DROP IT THIS TIME!" He said, getting the broom. "actually, i'll just not have water. i think i'll just go to bed instead." You said, turning around to leave. "OH... ALRIGHT THEN! I'LL BE UP THERE ONCE DINNER IS COMPLETED! GOODNIGHT SANS!" He said cheerfully. "'night bro." You said waving while turned around. You made it to your room and started pacing. 

 

Alright... 

What was that? 

Why did you drop that glass? 

Why were the symbols reminding you of something? 

Why would they? 

Why we're you so afraid from that dream? 

What was it about again?

You almost worried Papyrus... 

Papyrus... 

Jeez your so stupid... 

 

A sharp pain on your arm. 

 You look down at your arm. 

 

When did you put your hand in your sleeve? 

 

You pulled your hand out your sleeve and rolled it back. 

 

4 small lines and 1 deep line were marked along the bone.

 

**You did that.**

 

You stared at it for a bit.

It _did_ hurt for that second... But... It didn't feel bad. It snapped you out of it, it helped you... Gain more Control...  

You looked around, then soon enough found a kinda rusty nail near the old desk in your room, probably that it fell out of. You put the nail to one of the other lines, and started to move it back and forth, creating a larger and deeper cut. 

You finished and looked at your arm. We're you satisfied? No... You didn't know what your feeling, but it definitely wasn't satisfaction.... Right? 

You sat on the bed, the bottom bunk since it was too much to climb the ladder, and then looked at the nail. 

 

**. . .**

Seemed your mind was too busy to help you figure out how to feel. 

And the rest of your body, too.

You put the nail under the pillow, you assumed, Papyrus found. The best you laid down. 

That gave you control...

It felt good....

You're insane!! 

....

 

**Right?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed,  
> I know,  
> Still short!  
> Aahhhh!!!!  
> I'm getting there.  
> And ya know what?  
> Schools out!  
> Know what that means?!  
> More time to make them longer and better!!!  
> Woo!!!  
> :D  
> Also: this took so long to make because I had to re-do it 3 times because I forgot to save or i accidentally deleted some of it. And had to redo it.  
> Some of this chapter was related on some personal experience so uh... Yeah... I tried making it seems as close as mine with of course fictional parts, but, still realistic. I'll let you guess what the personal experience is.  
> [[ALSO, MAKE SURE TO TELL ME ANY SPELLING OR GRAMMAR ERRORS AND I'LL CHECK OVER IT. I DIDN'T REREAD AFTER I GOT TIRED SO MY APOLOGIES.]]
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy this little bit of angst and.... Welp sad sans.


	6. Top of the mornin to ya!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning.  
> Sleep well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy another chapter!  
> (I really did write this instead of sleeping.)

**You didn't get any sleep.**

You just stared at the top bunk and got lost in thought...

"SANS!" You were a bit startled from the shout but looked over and saw Papyrus standing there. "COME ON SANS, GET UP!! YOU'VE BEEN STARING AT NOTHING FOR 3 MINUTES OF ME CALLING YOU!" You stared at him. ".... what?" You asked. "WHEN I WOKE UP, I WENT TO MAKE BREAKFAST! EVERYONE IS ALREADY DOWNSTAIRS WAITING FOR YOU!" He said, his hands on his hips. "I CAME BACK UPSTAIRS TO WAKE YOU UP AND BRING YOU DOWNSTAIRS, BUT, EVERYTIME I CALLED YOU OR TRIED TO WAKE YOU UP, YOU WERE IGNORING ME AND STARING AT NOTHING!"

"oh.... sorry... ain't hear ya bro..." You apologized. "NYEH! IT'S FINE, BROTHER! LET'S JUST GO GET BREAKFAST." Papyrus picked you up and made his way downstairs. The only person at the table was Toriel. When she saw you both, her ears perked up a bit. "Ah! Hello, Sleepy bones!" She greeted. "The others left for the human city." Papyrus set you down at the table, "oh... that makes sense...." You said. 

You looked at the plate in front of you. It wasn't a lot, but that made sense too. Eggs and toast, with orange juice. It looked good, and tasted good as well. Hard to believe that Papyrus made this. After a few moments of silent eating, Toriel stood up and said "I need to go to the store and get some things. I'll be home later." "OH! OH! CAN I COME AS WELL?!" Papyrus asked excitedly. Toriel smiled "Of course." She turned to you. "Would you like to come as well, Sans?" "nah... i would rather lazy around the house then lazy around the store." You said, and chuckled. "Alright then. Let's head to the store." Toriel said, and headed for the door. Papyrus followed her out. After finishing the food, you locked the door and went to the kitchen. 

Luckily the others had fixed up the sink and dishwasher so you could clean your dishes. While cleaning your dishes, you heard a whisper behind you. You spun around... Nothing? You looked at the dining room for anyone... Yet the house was empty...

**Everyone already left.**

You sighed, and shook your head at your worrying. You turned back around to finish cleaning up your dishes. You gave a sudden shout of surprise, and blinked a few times. You swear there was someone that was standing there... but only for a second.... 

**How strange.**

You sighed once more and decided to give up on dishes and go up to your room. You got the rusty nail and made a few more lines. Only 3. Just because you were hallucinating and worrying. Maybe the cuts would fix that. 

You put the rusty nail under your pillow, and then layed down again. You stayed awake for a few moments, before sleep took over you again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also felt really bad I didn't do much writing this whole summer! And school has started again. Soorrryy!  
> This chapter isn't too long, but, I am still trying to figure out my story here! Yes! I don't know exactly where I want to go with this story, but... I have some.... Ideas. Some you all might enjoy. ^u^

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're enjoying my very first story!


End file.
